Harry's Inheritance
by candyland7
Summary: Sirius didn't die in the Department of Mysteries. Remus saved him. And now it turns out that the Potter's Will was never read. Sirius and Harry go to find out why, after the fifth year ended, and they learn things that flip the whole world upside down. Dumbledore's keeping secrets and the Weasley parents/youngest two are in on it. Bashing! Dumbledore and selective Weasley bashing
1. Prologue

**Me: Well, this is my second attempt at a HP story that isn't a crossover… if you count crossovers it would be my third. Anyhow, I didn't like my old HP stories so they're gone! Forever!  
Harry: She scares me.**

**Me: Also, this will not have any OC's! I might have my own OC's, but they wouldn't work in this story.**

**Hermione: So, are we going to get to the story or talk this whole time.  
Me: Well, if someone did do the disclaimer we wouldn't still be talking! Last thing, this is set after fifth year, but Sirius is alive.**

**Sirius: Nice, author owns nothing but her OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Harry stared out the window, into the night sky. The stars were twinkling brightly and the nearly full moon shone, making everything visible out the street. It was only a week ago that Sirius nearly died at the Department of Mystery's. The two of them constantly sent letters, and the most recent one had Harry confused. _What will? _To be frank, Sirius was more pissed than Harry had ever known. In the last letter there was a lot of cursing at Dumbledore.

Other than that letter and the confusion that came with it, Harry was happier than he had ever been. Even with all the beatings his uncle had given him, which were now worse than ever, he couldn't stop smiling. Sirius had finally been cleared, and was apparently doing his best to get custody of Harry. There weren't many visits from his godfather, not that Harry was complaining. If Sirius did come to visit, he would be even more pissed.

A small hooting startled Harry out of his musing's.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed happily.

He grabbed the letter tied to Hedwig's leg and opened it.

_Dear Prongslet,_

_I can't believe Dumbledore didn't do the will reading! Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron on Friday around 3 pm. We're going to go to Gringotts and talk to the Goblin's about this; we might even do the inheritance test. Don't tell anyone, and I think you can slip by the guards. Moony is on his guard at 2:48, if you leave then he promised he won't tell Dumbledore. He's as pissed as I am. Now, putting that aside. Time for the serious questions, how have you been? How's your uncle been treating you? Now, none of that I'm fine stuff. I know you're not. You might think I don't notice it, but I do. Now, tell me the truth. It doesn't have to be in the letter, it can be face to face. Also, there's more I need to tell you, but it has to be face to face. _

_Love From,_

_Padfoot._

Harry smiled, it was nice to hear from Sirius again. After feeding Hedwig some more owl treats Harry checked the time. It was nearing midnight and Harry really needed to go to sleep. Grimacing, Harry slowly sat down on his bed. Peeling away his bloody shirt, he held back a moan as it clung to some of the cuts. He should really ask Hermione how to heal cuts with magic, he figured he should know. A small smile came to his face, like it usually did when he thought of Hermione. He shook himself out of his daze.

'No girl would want you Potter,' Harry thought to himself, 'Especially not Hermione.'

With that thought in mind he grabbed some bandages from his dresser draw and started to wrap his wounds. Cursing under his breath, Harry wrapped his abdomen around the knife carvings. The words are what Uncle Vernon thought of him. Freak was one of the most common carvings, with scum a close second. Wincing in pain, Harry put the bandages back down into the dresser drawer. As Harry slowly drifted away, he had no clue that tomorrow was going to have a huge impact.

**Me: Well, that was the prologue. Not very long at all.**

**Harry: No not really.**

**Me: Hermione shows up in the next chapter.**

**Hermione: Well technically, I am showing up now. **

**Me: I meant in the story, not in the author note.**

**Hermione: So? **

**Harry: She's right… sorry to say it author (candyland7) but Hermione's right.**

**Me: Grr, just ask for reviews.**

**Harry and Hermione: Please review! It would be amazing.**


	2. Gringotts

**Me: The first chapter. The essence of my being. I'm being way too dramatic here.**

**Harry: Yes, yes you are.**

**Me: This is a Harmione fic, just so you guys know. Didn't have enough room in the summary to tell you guys that.**

**Hermione: She ships Harmione with her whole soul.**

**Sirius: So do I!**

**Me: *high fives Sirius* Yay!**

**Sirius: Author owns nothing but her OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Sleep did not come easily to Harry. His dreams weren't even dreams, they were nightmares; plagued with visions of Cedric's death and Sirius' near death, as well as Voldemort's doings. Every night Harry had to go through Voldemort torturing innocent men and children, his followers raping the women. Tears, hot tears, streamed down Harry's face as he realized he couldn't do anything; he couldn't help these innocent people from Voldemort's terror. Anything, anything would be better than knowing he couldn't do anything to help these people.

Slowly the days went by, Sirius and him constantly communicated. Harry didn't hold anything back anymore. He told Sirius about the dreams, leaving out the gruesome details. Those gruesome details he wrote down in a journal Hermione sent him. There had been no letters from Ron. It seemed as though the youngest male Weasley wasn't able to communicate. It left him with a bitter taste in his mouth whenever he thought of the non-existent letters. Both Sirius and Hermione told him that he shouldn't think of it, with Lupin agreeing at times (whenever the werewolf could send him a letter. Dumbledore had sent him on so many missions lately that he barely had time to communicate).

Just thinking of Dumbledore ruined Harry's mood. The old coot was hiding something from him. Harry stabbed the ground hard with his spade. He was out back gardening, his uncle wasn't home yet, thank Merlin, and Harry wanted to be gone by then. Today was Friday, in a few minutes he would make his escape. All he needed was to wait for the sound of apparition and the signal, an owl's hoot. Apparently, Dumbledore didn't trust Lupin. For good reason too, Lupin was pissed, beyond pissed. There had been rumors, Sirius, that Lupin would attack Dumbledore at the next full moon.

The sound of apparition startled Harry out of his musing. He tensed for a moment, spade freezing an inch above the dirt. His ears were trying to catch any sound, trying to figure out who it was. An owl's hooting released all the tension in his body and Harry threw his invisibility cloak over him. Once he ran past, muttering a quick thanks to Lupin who didn't respond, and got to the edge of the road. Close to where the dementors attack was, he summoned the Knight Bus. Ignoring Stan ('Arry's back!) he handed a few galleons to the man and sat on a chair.

"Diagon Alley," Harry told him.

The bus shot off, driving towards London. For the first time this summer, Harry completely relaxed. No Uncle Vernon leaning over his shoulder or the Order members watching. Absolutely nothing, there wasn't even another wizard on the bus. That was a good thing, he wouldn't be able to stand someone pestering him. The Knight Bus lurched to a stop and Harry was nearly thrown out of his seat.

"Bye 'Arry!" Stan exclaimed as Harry climbed off the bus.

It wasn't hard to find Sirius. The man was waiting for him exactly where he said he would be. Standing next to him was a brown haired girl, whose hair had finally tamed, and a grin split across her face.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as the girl launched herself at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I finally got my Hogwarts letter today and decided I might as well get my things since Ron hasn't communicated with me asking about the time and date we should get together- I ran into Sirius and asked him what he was doing here and he replied that you were coming and checking out about the will and maybe an inheritance test- then I asked if I could join you and Sirius shrugged not a very good answer if you ask me," Hermione finally took a breath, "Oh, Happy Birthday Harry."

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry replied, "You should breathe more often."

Sirius let off a barking laugh, "I didn't even catch most of that."

Harry smiled at his godfather, "Hi Sirius, it's good to see you."

Sirius gave Harry a hug before looking him in the eye.

"I'm still expecting that talk," he whispered, barely loud enough for Harry to catch.

A nod was the only thing Sirius got in return. Sirius turned to Hermione.

"You know, most muggle borns have ancestors that used to be wizards. Maybe you could take the test as well Hermione," Sirius said.

"Might as well," Hermione replied.

"Gringotts first."

The trio walked down Diagon Alley. Sirius chose a good date to go, there was hardly anyone here. There were a group of witches, all wearing different colored robes. To the right of the witches was a wizard, he wore a plain black robe that glinted in the light. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, the wizard glared at them before entering Madame Malkin's. The grip lessened slightly, but Hermione didn't let go. Soon they were on the steps of Gringotts and Sirius opened the golden doors.

Harry and Hermione followed Sirius in, their footsteps echoed throughout the great bank. Other than the goblins, no one else was there. Sirius made his way to Griphook, the goblin at the end of the row. The goblin looked up and smiled upon seeing Sirius.

"Lord Black, it's an honor to have you return to Gringotts," Griphook croaked, "What can I do for you."

"I need an inheritance test for my godson and his friend, the will of the Potters, and a check for blocks on the two kids," Sirius replied sending Hermione a look.

Hermione didn't notice the look as she was checking Harry's arm. His sleeve had rolled up a bit and Hermione could see the forming of a bruise. Harry, seeing what she was looking at, covered it up again and mouthed 'later' at her. Seeing as she was going to get any answers any time soon, Hermione grudgingly agreed. Sirius steered the two teenagers to a nearby room.

The room was around the size of a normal ballroom. It was plain, no paint and the floor was concrete. In the middle of the room was a stand with a bowl on it. On the bowl was a series of runes, Hermione was trying to decipher them but Sirius already bet her to it.

"Family," he said pointing to one, "Ancestors, Child, and Blood."

Griphook had a feral grin on his face, "That is correct Lord Black, who will go first."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks before Harry said.

"I will."

Griphook shooed Sirius and Hermione out of the room before gesturing for Harry to come closer. Slowly, Harry did as Griphook asked.

"Now, prick your finger with the knife," The knife was a ceremonial knife with a golden hilt inlayed with different jewels, "Like that, yes. Now let a few drops fall into the bowl."

Harry hadn't noticed it before, but there was a piece of paper with a quill on the other side of the bowl, on a circular table. When the red drops hit the bottom of the bowl, the quill straightens up and starts to write in red ink… blood. An itch appears on his right hand, where the scars from the blood quill are. He manages not to scratch at it, all it would do is make it bleed again. Harry learned that the hard way earlier that summer. The scratching ceases and Harry is sent out of the room. Hermione goes in. It only took a few minutes after Hermione returned for Griphook to come out. In his hand were the pieces of paper, which he hands to the two. Now Harry could finally learn more about his family!  
**Me: Cliffy! Kinda…**

**Harry: This seems so cliché.**

**Hermione: All of these stories seem cliché.**

**Me: That's a good point Hermione.**

**Sirius: Whatever, please review. Who do you think Harry will be related too?**


	3. The Will and WWW

******Me: Only one person got it mostly correct, thank you Wolfman613. And guys; READ THE A/N THEY'RE REALLY IMPORTANT! Also, a reminder. This is a HARMIONE FIC! Harry and Hermione will not be related! **

******Sirius:Well...**

******Harry: No.**

******Sirius: But...**

******Hermione: No.**

******Me:It's also my birthday! So please no flame and I'm also hoping that it's a good chapter. There might be one OC, like a random Slytherin or Ravenclaw that Harry gets to know because he or she joins the DA, having lived in the same neighborhood as Harry. Now, Sirius do the disclaimer.**

******Sirius: *sighs* As much as the author wants to own the story, since she would have made Fred and I live, she does not own it.**

******3rd Person POV**

Harry and Hermione both looked at the paper. On his father's side, Harry is related to the Bones, McGonagall's, Longbottoms, Ollivander (he wonders if the old man knows), Blacks (not really surprising), and a few older wizarding families. What really surprised him was being related to Gryffindor. On his mothers side he was related to the Patils, Weasley's, Prewetts, Merlin (really surprising), Malfoy's (oh when Draco hear's about this), and others. He was also related to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff on his mothers side. One name really confused him, it was one he had never heard of before.

"Sirius, who are the Monsons?" Harry asked turning to his godfather.

"What?" Sirius questioned looking over Harry's shoulder.

"The Monsons, who are they?"

Hermione perked up, "Oh Harry, they're the oldest wizarding family ever. They're a direct descendent of Merlin himself. It's said that the descendants of the Monsons, who is the only child of Merlin, are the most powerful wizards. Especially if it's passed down by the mother, saying that Merlin only had a daughter Morgana Le Fay, who married Breccan Monsons. But, the family line died out years ago. A fire that caught them while they were sleeping. All wizarding children of the Monsons have the most startling green eyes, like emeralds."

Harry said nothing in reply, Sirius eyed his godson. Having seen the paper and knowing that his godson was related to Merlin and the Monsons. Harry eyed the last name, which was near his as though a little sidenote. It read: 'Slytherin by Conquest.' Hermione tried to look over Harry's shoulder, but couldn't get a good enough glimpse.

"Go on Harry, who are you related too? I'm related to the Abbots, Dodge's, oh dear Merlin... I'm related to Professor Lupin."

Sirius perked up and leaned over, "Ha, you are. Should've known."

Harry smiled, "We should tell him."

"The perfect prank," Sirius said wistfully.

"No," Hermione said, "I'll tell him myself. Now Harry, who are you related to?!"

"It's kinda a long list," Harry muttered handing Hermione the paper.

He watched as Hermione read it, her gorgeous brown eyes going back and forth on the piece of parchment. Her eyes widened and she mouthed the names of the Hogwarts Four before she gasped when she hit Monsons. There was nothing as she continued reading the parchment. She eyed Sirius at the end.

"You never told me that you were related to Harry," Hermione accused.

"It never came up," Sirius replied.

Griphook returned, he was holding yet another piece of parchment. Sirius raised an eyebrow at Griphook, who just ignored Sirius. The older goblin handed Harry the piece of parchment. It had words written on it, most of which he didn't understand. Giving up on the parchment, he handed it to Sirius. The parchment had all the blocks on Harry. Sirius raised an eyebrow at a few things and growled at others. The parchment read:

Animagus Block: 100%

Magic Block: 90% can go to 85% in dangerous situations

Parseltongue ability: 95% (Note, this includes Parsel Magic)

Metamorphmagus ability: 99% (has been dwindling in strength)

Knowledge: 75%

Healing Magic: 95%

Wandless Magic: 99% (has been dwindling in strength)

Family Magic: 100%

Hogwarts Magic: 100%

Blood Magic: 25%

Creature Languages: 95% (note, Parseltongue falls under this block)

Aura Sensing: 96% (has been dwindling in strength)

Please note, all blocks have been made by Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius looked ready to kill by the time he handed Harry back the parchment. Harry eyed his godfather, slightly worried himself about all these blocks. What was Dumbledore thinking. Hermione was fuming, she had read it over his shoulder, and gripped Harry's shoulder tightly. Sirius noticed the slight flushed look of Harry's cheeks, but chose not to tease his godson. At least not until later.

"Thank you Griphook," Sirius said tightly, "Can we get the blocks taken off?"

"Of course," Griphook replied, "Now or later."

"Now."

Griphook nodded and led them out of the room.

Sirius took the parchments handed to him and set them in his robe pocket. The teenagers looked at him before Sirius led them out the door. Both stuttered to a stop, in the entrance hall were the Weasley's. It was only Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. Sirius went to say something before freezing. Dumbledore happened to be with them. The trio hid in plain sight, and by that they meant hiding behind a white pillar. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but it seemed that Dumbledore was getting agitated and then the goblin security guards threw them out. The behaviour seemed suspicious so Sirius asked.

"Is there any way to see what Dumbledore was trying to do?" he asked.

Hermione looked up at Sirius, "I think I know what they were trying to do. Ron had talked to me about something like this." She sent a glance at Harry, "In second year, before I was petrified, Ron pulled me aside when you were getting ready for Quidditch. He asked how much Dumbledore was paying for me to be your friend."

To be honest, all Harry felt was an immense sadness. He wasn't really shocked, it seemed that Ron wasn't a good friend. It made a lot of sense too, Ron had ended up in the same compartment as him. Later, Neville told him that there were a lot of empty compartments. Sirius squeezed Harry's shoulder tightly, offering some comfort.

"Come on," Harry said tightly, "Let's just get all the blocks off."

Sirius smiled down at his godson and said, "I have a surprise for you later."

"Me too!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, "Oh, Harry! I have something huge to tell you."

Harry blushed and turned to Sirius, "A bigger surprise than you turning out to be alive?"

Sirius frowned, "I don't know. Probably not."

The trio followed Griphook down the hall and they entered another grand room. This one was completely void of any furniture. There wasn't one thing in it. The room wasn't very decorative either, there were a few runes but that was it. One rune, which Griphook maneuvered Harry to stand on, was drawn in a circle with a star, coming off the points of the star seemed to be lines that twisted and turned before joining at the circle. It pulsed with magic. Griphook put Hermione and Sirius behind some clear looking wall.

"If you stay behind this wall you will be safe from any outburst of raw magic, this may pain Harry. No matter what happens, do not come out from behind it unless I tell you its safe," Griphook ordered.

Hermione nodded quickly, Sirius though nodded slowly. Harry sent them a small smile, though his eyes seemed filled with something like fear. Griphook stood in the middle of a circle, another clear barrier appeared around him, though this one had a silver tint. It obviously let goblin magic leave the barrier. He began chanting. The words were loud and clear, obviously Gobbledegook, but they couldn't make sense of it. A strand of purple magic drifted towards Harry from the goblins palms. It settled on him and for a moment, Harry seemed to be fine, the next… he was screaming in pain. Golden light pulsed from Harry, sometimes a great pulse of silver appeared and Harry screamed louder. Suddenly, Griphook's eyes widened in shock before he chanted faster. Black tendrils started to drift out from Harry's scar, but it seemed to be fighting against the goblin magic.

"What is that?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," Hermione replied looking as worried as Sirius felt, "But it seems dark."

Harry's eyes were rolling madly and Sirius felt the urge to run from behind the clear barrier and run to his godson, but he stood his ground. It hurt, yes it did, to stay there while Harry was in pain. The black tendrils were suddenly yanked away from Harry, and the Boy-Who-Lived fell to the ground in a dead faint. Griphook was panting from where he was and the black tendrils were floating in place. There was one last word in Gobbledegook and the tendrils disappeared with a scream.

"You can come out now," Griphook said staring at where the black tendrils used to be.

Sirius immediately ran to Harry's side, who seemed to be asleep. The older man gently lifted Harry upwards while Hermione went to check on Griphook. Harry's head lolled onto Sirius shoulder.

"What was that?" Sirius demanded of Griphook.

"The block was strong," Griphook said breathlessly.

"I'm going to kill Dumbledore," Sirius muttered, "Did Hermione have any blocks or spells on her?"

Griphook shook his head, "They both have remnants of potions in their blood stream. The two main that we should be worried about are Loyalty and Love potions. The love potions aren't that strong, but here's a whole list."

He handed it to Sirius who read it through. There were a variety of healing potions. He was worried about the loyalty and love potions, seeing who they were made out to, and then one potion that made the person dislike or hate a certain person. With a small sense of confusion, he realized it was at Draco (all Slytherins pretty much) and Snape. There was also some Polyjuice potion.

"Hermione," he said faintly amused, "Why is there Polyjuice potion listed on this?"  
Hermione blushed, "Harry would be able to explain better than I could."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "I highly doubt that."

Hermione turned a deeper shade of red, "Just ask him when he wakes up."

"He should be stirring soon," Griphook added, "I'll go get the will."

Griphook left the room; true to his word, Harry started to stir. Hermione was worrying her lip and Sirius was continuously checking his godson. Harry blinked owlishly and groaned, his head was pounding and felt as though a Bludger had hit it. He also felt lighter, as though he had taken off a lead jacket.

"Sirius?" he asked rubbing his temples.

"I'm here kiddo," Sirius replied squeezing Harry's shoulder.

"What happened?"

Hermione and Sirius exchanged looks, which Harry obviously caught. He narrowed his eyes, head still pounding, and raised an eyebrow at Hermione. The girl turned away, silently wishing that Griphook would walk in. Sirius sighed and looked at his godson, who was still waiting for an answer and doing his best not to wince at the pounding of his head.

"Harry, there was something dark in your scar. Griphook removed it but the pain was so much that you passed out," Sirius said.

Harry knitted his eyebrows together, trying to remember. Blurry images and some clear pieces showed up. He remembered something talking to him, just not what it said, and he remembered the pain. The searing pain. Everything had hurt, everything burnt, and it felt like someone was skinning him alive… and then nothing. That must have been when he passed out. Harry shivered, it felt like someone had poured cold water over him. He remembered.

"The thing…" he muttered as Sirius squeezed his shoulder, "It… it said..."

Hermione looked up interested, while Sirius looked at his godson in concern.

"What did it say?" Sirius asked softly.

"It hurt…" Harry murmured, his mind going somewhere else.

"Harry," Sirius said snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face, "Focus."  
Harry seemed to return to earth, "A horcrux, it said it was a horcrux."  
Sirius froze while Hermione frowned. She didn't know what a horcrux was. Apparently both Sirius and Harry did though. Harry had retreated back into his mind, muttering to himself. Sirius was pale and holding onto Harry tightly as the boy muttered. Harry seemed to come back to himself.

"There's more of them," he muttered burying his face into Sirius' shoulder.

Griphook returned before Sirius could say anything. He looked at the position of Sirius and Harry before clearing his throat. Sirius looked up at Griphook as the goblin handed him the will. It read:

We James Charles Potter and Lily Elizabeth Evans Potter, hereby swear that I am of sound body, magic, and mind. Now that's over. If I 'James' am dead I give everything to my wife, if I 'Lily' am dead I give everything to my husband. If neither are able, we hereby give my copy of the Marauders Map to Remus John Lupin, seeing that his map was stolen in third year, as well as 100,000 galleons, the property in Hogsmeade, and the funds for the cure of the cruciatous curse and lycanthropy. To Sirius Orion Black we give him guardianship of Harry James Potter, 200,000 galleons, the property at Godric's Hollow and at Rowena Peak, as well as our share of the Prophet and the heirlooms of the founders. To Peter Pettigrew we give 10,000 galleons, the property at Helena Meadow, and our share of the funds from Ollivanders. To Aunt Minnie we give her guardianship of Harry James Potter if Sirius is unable, the properties at the Four Valley, 120,000 galleons, and James' notebook on his Transfiguration Spells of his own creation having gotten bored in hiding. To Alice and Frank Longbottom we give you guardianship of Harry James Potter if the mentioned above are dead or unable, the property at Salazar Village, and 170,000 galleons. To Albus Dumbledore we give you one knut and kick you out of Hogwarts as Headmaster, the castle will never help you again. Now get away from our son! Everything else goes to our son Harry James Potter, if he is dead everything is to be split evenly among the above except Dumbledore. Lastly, Harry we love you and give Dumbledore hell from us.

Harry was biting his lip, trying to push the memories the horcrux gave him to the back of his mind. The others were growling at the will before Sirius handed it back to the goblin.

"Can you make sure to give the above stuff to the people mentioned. Also, give the Longbottom stuff to Neville and Augustus. The Pettigrew stuff should go to his mother, since Peter," Sirius spat out the name, "is a known Deatheater."  
"I believe you want to make it so that Dumbledore can't get into the Potter accounts," Griphook added after nodding at Sirius' suggestion, "He's been taking money each year and entering it into the Weasley account as well as his own."

"Yes please," Harry said quietly, looking up from Sirius' shoulder.

Griphook left the room, only returning with a toothy smile. His teeth were sharp, so everyone was on edge.

"If Dumbledore or the Weasleys try to get into the account they'll meet a nasty surprise," Griphook growled before herding them all outside of Gringotts.

Harry, Hermione, and Sirius decided to go to Fred and George's new store 'WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES' or WWW. The Twins greeted them warmly and gave a grand tour. The only other customer was a girl around Harry's age with black nearly blue hair, aquamarine eyes that really stood out, and tan skin. She wore a white shirt with a blue jumper. Fred and George leaned over so they could whisper in Harry's ear.

"She helps out around the shop-," Fred said

"-she says her name is Aquamarine-," George added.

"-but that everyone calls her Aqua-."

"-she's the-."

"-nicest Slytherin-."

"-we have ever-."

"Met!" they said together.

"But she's really mysterious," Fred told Harry.

"No one knows anything about her," George said.

"Not even the Slimy Slytherins."

"There's a lot of rumors surrounding her."

"One being that she killed her family."

"We don't believe that."

Harry stared at Fred and George, "You guys talk really fast."

******Me: So, do you want Aquamarine to come in more… like in the DA? Harry's going to keep it up this year.**

******Harry: Yep!  
Sirius: Please review. It would be a wonderful birthday present for the author.**


	4. Aquamarine and Kara

**Me: Well, I should be updating my Rise of the Guardians story… but I have most of it (Half) done but can't get on the computer it is on at the moment… so I'm updating this one.**

**Sirius: Okay then… **

**Me: I loved the reviews. People make me laugh *Laughs***

**Harry: Here's my favorite. "Yay! Evil Dumbles! Hehehe, I love it when they start to take action." From Red Lily1**

**Me: I liked that one too.**

**Hermione: Everyone did.**

**Harry: There were a lot of good points.**

**Me: And I am taking them into account. Anyhow, next chapter.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Harry walked over to Aquamarine, or Aqua, and she turned towards him. She was still holding a fake wand that she was supposed to be putting on display. Her hair was put over her shoulder, curled naturally but looking like someone curled it, and her eyes were slightly cold looking, but she didn't look that unfriendly.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Fred and George told me you helped around the shop," Harry said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes," Aqua replied shortly, "I do."

"Can I ask why?"

"No."

"Is your name really Aquamarine?"  
"What do you think?"  
"No…"

Aqua rolled the eyes that matched her fake name and she put the wand on the shelf.

"Do you need help with something?" She asked, "Or are you just trying to get me in trouble?"  
"Fred and George would understand," Harry replied waving her off.

Aqua sighed and went behind the counter with Harry following. Hermione was still talking with the Twins while Sirius walked around looking at all the different things. The girl stared at Harry, before shaking her head and she started to write something on a piece of paper.

"Harry, I'm not someone you want to hang around with," Aqua said.

"Are you a deatheater?" Harry asked.

"Well… no."

"Then I don't see the problem."

Aqua groaned, "There are things you don't know about me Harry. When you learn them, you'll hate me."

Harry tried to argue but Aqua cut him off again.

"If you really want to know about me, hunt down Kara. She's another Slytherin, the only one who knows anything about me. Just tell her this, 'Poseidon can be found deep within Atlantis' she'll know who sent you."

Aqua turned on her heel and went into the back room. Hermione gasped behind him and covered her mouth.

"I totally forgot, I'm sorry Harry. I have my surprise for you," she exclaimed.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "It's fine 'Mione."

"No it's not!"

Harry turned towards Sirius for help, but he was laughing at him with Fred and George. There wasn't any help coming from them. He really just wanted Hermione to forget about it, but he knew she wouldn't. There was a more likely chance of Ron skipping a meal than Hermione not telling him something. She would blurt it out.

"Here," Hermione said handing him a rectangle box, "You can open it later."

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry replied, trying not to blush, and he put it the box in his pocket.

"Hey pup," Sirius said nudging his godson, "Are you blushing?"

Harry tried to deny it, but Fred and George started teasing him. Another girl, this time she had brown hair with chestnut streaks and sea-green eyes with gray flecks. She smiled at Fred and George before disappearing somewhere in the store. The Twins went after the new girl while Harry, Hermione, and Sirius talked.

"Should we floo Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"Did you really forget?"

A dawning look of comprehension came over him, "Oh yeah, how are you related anyways?"

Hermione pulled out the paper again, "He's my uncle. Apparently my mom was his sister, but a squib and she lost her memory about everything so they put her in the muggle world to keep her safe during the war with Voldemort."

"So you're technically a half-blood?" Harry questioned.

Sirius joined in, "No, a squib is considered a muggle so any magical child is considered a muggleborn."

Harry sighed, shaking his head, the Wizarding world is so confusing. From the look on Hermione's face, she agreed with him. They left the shop, after saying good-bye to Aqua (Harry) and the Twins (All Three of Them), they returned to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry looked up at Sirius, who offered a sad smile.

"I'll see you later pup," Sirius said, ruffling his hair.

Sirius slipped a note in Harry's pocket.

"The map," Sirius whispered in Harry's ear quietly, "Is not the only thing that has the password."

Harry nodded in understanding and Hermione tackled him in a hug. It took all his willpower not to flinch. Sirius stayed by Harry's side as Mr. and Mrs. Granger took Hermione back home and Sirius pulled Harry into a corner.

"What have the Dursley's been doing?" Sirius asked, "Tell me Harry."

"It's nothing Sirius," Harry said, "I can handle it."

"Like you handled Umbridge."

Harry avoided his gaze. A few days after the DOM, Sirius saw the scars on Harry's hand. Dumbledore had said that Harry would live in Grimmauld place for a week after the school year ended, so that Dumbledore could make peace with his aunt and uncle (though now he believed Dumbledore told him to treat him worse or something along those lines), and Sirius found out about his scar.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sirius and Harry were playing chess, Harry failing spectacularly, with Remus reading a DADA book on the armchair to Harry's right. In a brief lapse of attention, Harry moved his piece with his right hand, causing the sleeve to go up; showing off the words written on the back. Sirius moved with surprising speed and grabbed hold of Harry's right wrist, causing the younger one to flinch but it went unnoticed. _

_"__What's this?" Sirius asked in a tone that caused Remus to put down his book and pay attention._

_"__It's nothing," Harry replied automatically._

_"__If it's nothing then you can tell me."  
Harry squirmed uncomfortably, trying to get his hand out of Sirius', but his hold was too tight. Remus was now interested and had come over next to them. _

_"__Harry," Sirius said in a warning tone._

_Harry managed to get his wrist out of Sirius' grip._

_"__It's nothing Sirius," he said tightly._

_"__Then you can tell us about it right?" Remus asked._

_Harry bit his lip, he could. After all Umbridge wasn't at the school anymore. He didn't have to keep it anymore, but he had kept it so long. He didn't really want them to know, Sirius had just gotten his name cleared recently, and he didn't really want him to return as a criminal. Sirius would undoubtedly go after Umbridge, and she is Fudge's right hand lady, and get thrown back into Azkaban. At least, that's how Harry was seeing it. _

_"__I guess…" Harry muttered so quietly that only Remus caught it._

_"__Then what's the fuss about?" Remus asked._

_Harry sent a look towards Sirius, who looked very put out. Remus made an understanding noise._

_"__You're worried Sirius will overreact," Remus said in comprehension._

_Harry rolled his emerald green eyes in a way that said _obviously_. Sirius looked offended and Remus nodded._

_"__As long as Sirius promises not to overreact…" he gulped, obviously not wanting to say it, "then I'll tell you."_

_Remus stared at Sirius, who frowned._

_"__I promise not to overreact," Sirius said and Harry frowned, obviously not believing him, "I won't!" Sirius exclaimed defensively._

_"__Fine," Harry replied grudgingly and he went on to explain everything, without saying whom did it. Remus noticed it, and decided to point it out._

_"__Harry, who did it?" Remus asked._

_"__Ummm…"_

_"__Harry," Sirius said._

_"__Umbridge," Harry whispered so quietly that Sirius barely heard it, and only did because he was sitting right next to Harry._

_"__I'LL KILL HER!" _

_"__No!" Harry exclaimed leaping up._

_Sirius was already out the door and Harry buried his face in his hands. Remus, being able to sense the anger off of Sirius and the distress from Harry, quickly got up and dragged a struggling to get out of his grip Sirius back into the room. _

_"__Sirius. Sirius! SIRIUS!" Remus shouted as Harry finally looked up from his hands as Sirius stopped struggling, "We are not going to kill anyone, especially you."_

_"__But," Sirius replied but quelled under the glare from Remus and the desperate stare from Harry._

_FLASHBACK END_

Harry winced at the memory and Sirius softened his stare slightly.

"Harry," Sirius said, almost desperately.

"I can handle it Sirius," Harry practically pleaded.

Sirius frowned, but Harry needed to get back, "Alright, but owl me if it gets to bad."

"I will, I promise," Harry replied hugging Sirius before leaving the Leaky Cauldron.

The same girl he saw in the shop, the sea-green with gray flecked eyed girl not Aqua, was summoning the Knight Bus. He walked over to her, recognizing her from Hogwarts, and got on after her. Stan greeted her warmly, Harry couldn't catch the girls name, and Stan also greeted Harry. The girl sat in the back, and Harry sat in the same row.

"You're Harry Potter right?" the girl questioned him.

"Yes, and you are?" Harry asked.

"Karen Courtney, but you can call me Kara," the girl replied putting out her hand to shake.

Harry frowned, "What house are you in?"  
"Slytherin, though I was nearly a Ravenclaw."

"Do you know Aquamarine?"

"She's still using that name?"  
"Yeah," Harry said gripping the pole next to him as they nearly ran over an old lady crossing the street, "Though everyone else has shortened it to Aqua."

Kara snorted, "Serves her right. I'm surprised everyone in Slytherin even calls her Aqua, everyone knows her real name."

Harry was interested, "What is her real name anyways?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Kara said, "I'm a Slytherin, what makes you think I'll tell you."

Harry desperately searched his mind for the phrases Aquamarine told him to tell her, "Poseidon can be found deep within Atlantis."

Kara's eyes widened and she let a small smile take over her face.

"So she found another," Kara whispered so quietly Harry didn't catch it, "Well, I guess I'll tell you. Her name is Maya Channing, though she prefers her adopter name Maya Xavier, she would've gone to Beauxbatons if she hadn't been disowned from her family after her elderly grandmother died while in her presence at the age of five. From that point she found me and a school I went to for half-breeds like me. Her mother had blood of another creature, at least that's what we believe, that had been dormant for years. She was adopted by someone but when she was old enough she left and started to live on her own."

"You're a half-breed?" Harry asked.

Kara's eyes flashed and Stan told her it was her stop. Harry quickly apologized.

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way, I'm friends with a half-giant and a werewolf," Harry said.

"I can't talk right now, owl me okay?" Kara replied.

Harry nodded and Kara jumped off the Knight bus. The rest of the ride was silent, and he realized that Kara had been dropped off at an airport. He pondered it for a moment, but no longer as he had been dropped off a block away from Privet Drive. After the Knight Bus disappeared, Harry pulled on the invisibility cloak and went by Remus.

"Mischief Managed," he whispered to the werewolf, and he heard stifled laughter from under the cloak.

**Me: The letter from Sirius and the parcel from Hermione will be mentioned in the next chapter. And did I mention how sorry I am for the month late update? No… well I'm sorry.**

**Harry: She truly is, she's beating herself up so badly.**

**Hermione: At least she updated.**

**Sirius: She could've waited for two months.**

**Me: Shut up Padfoot! Or I'll prank you.**

**Sirius: Can't prank a Marauder!**

**Me: You bet I can! **

***bickering between Me and Sirius***

**Harry: This will go on for a while.**

**Hermione: Please Review.**

**Harry: Author might even mention the prank on Sirius!**


	5. The Boxes

**Me: *watches amused as Sirius tries to figure out a safe way through all of the trip wires.***

**Sirius: *cuts one random string, causing his hair to turn hot pink with neon purple dots***

**Harry, Hermione, and Me: *laughs at Sirius***

**Me: Okay, while Sirius tries to figure out his way. I'll answer HP and HG's questions and comments. First comment: Good guess, and that's a bit of what happened. But not, you see I've mixed a bunch of clichés together to make one big cliché. You'll understand soon. Second comment: Yes, Slytherin House in general will have a big part in this. At least, the nicer ones. Now to the questions. 1) Sirius is free in the story, there will be a flashback on his trial later on… or maybe a one shot. I haven't decided yet. 2) Draco will not be any type of half-breed. He's normal, and frankly I'm not a big fan of Veela! Draco. Draco will play a big role, but not the one you might think. 3) Harry is not emancipated, his godfathers alive and doing his best to gain custody of Harry. At the moment he is not part of the Wizengamot, but will be once Sirius gains custody. 4) Tonks is still a halfblood. I guess I didn't explain it enough. A squib getting disowned causes he or she to be considered a muggle. Therefore if a magical being is disowned, they would still be a wizard in the eyes of a law. So Tonks is still a halfblood. I know, the Wizarding world is confusing. 5) Hermione's related to the Abotts and Dodges on her mother's side still. And she is the first in line heiress to the House of Lupin, and still will be if Lupin reproduces. After all, there are the werewolf laws. And she can't start her own house, not unless she marries a pureblood and they decide to take her name. I answered all your questions right? And to POTTERPHILE I can't reply until I figure out which one you are. There are three with the same name, please contact me!**

***Me jumps startled as a scream comes from Sirius. He was now the blue smurf color, still had the colored hair, and he was now wearing a prom dress and heels. There was a small yelp as he had a snake around his shoulders and was eyeing it carefully***

**Me: I am a parseltongue, but you'll have to have Harry get it off of you. Anyways, I don't own anything other than my OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Harry managed to get inside the house and into his room unseen. The Dursley's had gone out earlier that day. His hand was wrapped tightly around the box Hermione gave him and the letter that Sirius had handed him. As soon as he got into the room and shut the door, he put the box on the bed and pointed his wand at the note and said the password. As soon as that happened, the letter became a big box and a note appeared on top.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this… it means James and I our dead. Sweetie, I gave this to Sirius a long time ago. Hopefully he is with you while you read this. I'm a diviner, not a fake one like Trelawney. I was born with this gift, Ravenclaw was a diviner. There's a good chance you are too. In one of my visions, I saw my death and hardships for you. James doesn't believe in Divination, but he agreed to help me with making this. Now, Harry, here's something for you. Open the box dear. _

Harry opened the box, inside were eight boxes. They all had a different color and another note on them. All it did was say to send an owl to Harry when they get this. He returned to the note.

_These boxes hold an animagus potion (pure white like it's supposed to be), a familiar egg, and a way to unlock any memory charms and a way to unlock someone's inheritance. But since it's your sixteenth birthday you won't need it. All your inheritance will come tonight, or it already has. That really depends on when Sirius gave it to you. If it hasn't happened, just a warning sweetie, it hurts. _

_Now, let me explain more about the boxes. Each box, except one which will be yours, will be sent out with a charm that will only give it to the truest friends you'll have. There's a compulsion charm on the notes to make it so that they'll send you a letter right away. Oh, and sweetie. The gray one will go to your true love, the other gray one will go to you. The others will all go to those friends you can trust. Good luck Harry, I love you._

_Love,_

_Mum_

**_P.S. Hi Harry, this is your Dad. Lily doesn't know that I put this in (so don't tell her) and I'm going to add something that your mother doesn't know. With this potion, which us Marauders didn't have, it helps you to know how to transform. Also, you can have more than one form. Merlin is known for having five, a snake, a phoenix, a horse, an owl, and a lion. Good luck, in yours and your partners box I added a little something. I'll let you find it out!_**

**_Love you, _**

**_Dad_**

Harry forced himself not to cry and he touched all the boxes, watching as they disappeared. One of the gray's stayed with him, and Harry realized he couldn't stay at the Dursley's. First of all, the abuse… it's been getting worse and Harry was lying to Sirius when he said he could stand it. Secondly, there was no way he could do anything here. And third, the Order watching him. But, where could he go? Not Grimmauld Place, he had no doubt that Sirius would take him in, but Dumbledore would send him back. The Burrow? No, he didn't know if he could trust the Weasley's… except maybe Fred and George. The Leaky Cauldron, not likely, that would be the first place that they would look.

An owl flew through the window, but it looked different from any other owl he met. The eyes were gold, but the feathers were so black they were purple and its beak was pure gray. On its leg there was a note. He wondered why he got an owl so fast, but it quickly disappeared as the owl dropped the note and seemed to disappear immediately.

_Hi Harry,_

_This is from both Aqua and I (Kara). First of all, we both got a box. Second of all, I need to tell you something. One of our friends here can see the past, present, and future. I know, it sounds a lot like Percy Jackson, but it's true. He didn't tell us his vision, but he's sending us to come and get you. Well, at least me. Aqua doesn't like you very much. I don't know why. Tomorrow Aqua and I are going to get you, at exactly 10:16 in the morning. Be packed by then. We don't want to be stuck waiting. Now, don't forget anything. _

_~Kara_

_P.S. My owls name is Athena._

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock, that was quick, and how did their owl get to him so quickly? So many questions but no answers. He figured he might as well get packed, not that he really unpacked other than the few of his favorite possessions. The wizard teenager had so many questions, and decided that he would pester both Aqua and Kara with questions when they come. Hopefully he would get letters before they came though, since he wasn't sure if the owls would be able to find him.

***Time Skip to Midnight***

Harry woke up in pain, it wasn't as bad as the cruciatous, but it was still bad. He bit his lip, as though not to wake his relatives. A faint golden light surrounds Harry, and he holds his head as pain shoots through. This lasted for a few minutes. When it was done, he was breathing heavily and it was nine twenty-nine in the morning. He groaned, looked like he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep.

Harry shakily got up, thankfully he managed to get away from the Dursley's for a while. Did they even remember that he was home? Probably not. Unless Uncle Vernon or Dudley was in a bad mood, but as long as Aunt Petunia didn't want to have her way with him he was good. Harry decided to go through his box today. There might be something there for him. But before he could, the door opened. And Uncle Vernon walked in.

**Me: Sirius managed to get through… I'm kinda hiding.**

**Sirius in Background: COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!  
Me: Yeah, he's kinda embarrassed right now. And Harry's not helping.**

**Harry in Background: *laughing hysterically* You look so stupid Sirius**

**Me: Gods, I'm gonna die. Please review.**

**Sirius: FOUND YOU!**


	6. The Elementals

**Me: *tied up and gagged, struggling against the ropes***

**Sirius: *Grinning happily, still looking how he did during and right after the pranks* I got you now!  
Harry: Sirius, we need the author! Let her go!  
Hermione: I'm sorry Sirius, I really am. But you're acting crazy. *raises wand* Stupefy.**

**Me: *tries to jump backwards as Sirius falls unconscious by feet***

**Harry: Did you have to do that?**

**Hermione: Yes, now untie the author.**

**Harry: *unties author***

**Me: *shrugs off ropes* Thank you Hermione, Harry. Now, what to do with Sirius?**

**Harry: Later. Author owns nothing but OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Harry jumped backwards, both in shock and fear. This, he was not expecting. Then again, he should've known. Uncle Vernon would have noticed his disappearances. He hadn't been that secretive in that sense. The first kick sent all thoughts out of Harry's mind. Harry curled in on himself, trying to keep his midsection safe. Uncle Vernon took off his belt, and Harry whimpered slightly as he knew what was happening. He started to whip Harry's back, the younger boy bite his lip. Harry was determined not to cry out; he wouldn't give his Uncle the satisfaction of hurting him or another reason for him to hurt him worse. Blood dribbled out of the cuts on his back, staining his white shirt red. His only hope was for Aqua and Kara to find him, as much as he didn't want anyone to see him in this position.

A gasp of pain escaped his mouth as his Uncle kicked his back hard, causing the fresh cuts to bleed even more. He was losing a lot of blood, and might have a broken rib. He didn't care anymore; he just wanted the pain to stop, for it all to stop. A sob escaped his mouth, despite his best attempts to keep it in.

"Stop," Harry pleaded, "Please stop."

"You- idiotic- boy," Uncle Vernon said with every kick to his back and every whack of his belt, "You- are- a- freak. No- one- wants- you. Not- your- idiotic- godfather. Didn't- take- you- in- now- did- he?"

Harry sobbed out desperately, he knew Sirius couldn't take him in yet. The proper paperwork hadn't been filled out yet. He was doing everything he could… right? Was Uncle Vernon right? Did Sirius not want him anymore? Harry wasn't aware that Uncle Vernon left.

"Harry!" someone shouted.

It was 10:16, which meant that Kara and Aqua were here. His vision was swimming. Someone bent down next to him, judging by the bluish hair it was Aqua. Her hand traced his back, the cuts and bruises, and Harry let out a pained hiss. He could almost hear Aqua wince above him.

"We have to get him to Beau, he's our healer," Aqua said.

"Maya," Kara replied, "We need to go," her voice was tight, "Before I kill them."

Harry winced as Aqua jerked, brushing against the cuts.

"Harry, where are your things?" Aqua questioned.

"I- in the c- cupboard under t- the st- stairs," Harry replied.

"Anywhere else?" Kara asked as Aqua left, looking like she was using all her self-control not to hurt the Dursley's.

"Loose fl- floorboard."

Kara got up and felt around before grabbing all the stuff under the floorboards. When Aqua returned, she looked distinctly pleased with herself. In her hand was Harry's trunk. Kara watched her, still crouching next to Harry, and didn't bother to ask what Aqua did.

"Let's go, I can't believe Abel didn't tell us what to prepare for," Aqua growled, "He's going to pay."

"You know how it works Maya, he can't tell us anything," Kara replied helping Harry shakily stand, "Now we need to go."

Aqua grabbed Kara's outstretched hand. It was the strangest feeling, like he was getting taken apart; bit by bit, and then put back together. But, when he was put back together, they weren't in the same place. Not even close. The place they were in seemed homier. A lit fireplace was where the T.V. in a muggle house usually goes, with wooden shelves around it filled with nick-knacks and picture frames with nature like scenes. Behind him was a leather couch, with different colored knit pillows. A glass coffee table was in the middle of the living room, with magazines and other papers on top. Some looked suspiciously like homework.

Harry sagged against Kara, weak and pale. The two girls seemed to just remember he was injured.

"We need help in here!" Aqua shouted, "BEAU!"

A man, looking around the same age as Aqua, appeared. His eyes were a grassy green and his hair was light brown, like the color of bark on an oak tree. As soon as he walked in, a look of shock crossed his face, before he immediately ushered Harry onto the couch.

"Aiden! Mack! Can you guys get my first aid kit? Jess! We need you!" the boy shouted.

"Beau," Kara sounded relived, "Do you know what to do?"

Beau, as the boy had been dubbed, stared back at Harry in shock.  
"His wounds, they're healing," Aqua muttered.

"How?" Kara asked, "I mean, I know… but…"

"Anyhow, someone get me my wand," Beau replied, "NOW!"

Aqua hurried away, muttering something about 'an evil brother, who acts like my father' but there was a faint smile playing on her face. She returned a second later, with a wand in her hand. Beau took it and muttered a spell. Within a few seconds, a 3-D image of Harry appeared. On it were different colored splotches, the most around the midsection of his body. The colors were purple, orange, red, yellow, and brown. He had a lot of brown splotches, with red and yellow the second, purple the third, and almost no orange.

"They took off the block on his healing," a voice behind them said, "And he healed himself so well before."

Harry looked behind Beau. There was a girl there, around twenty-five (so he guessed she was a young adult instead of a girl), with straight blonde hair that went just beyond her shoulder blades and silver eyes. She caught his eye and smiled before walking over. Her hand was placed gently on Harry's head, and she bent down to his level.

"He has had many hardships, it's a good thing we found him when we did. He would have died within a few days if you two hadn't gotten to him in time," the lady said, "Abel sent you just in time I believe."

"He was mad," Harry whispered.

"Shush child," the lady replied pushing some of Harry's hair out of his face, "You might want to send a letter to your godfather, then examine that box of yours. We will explain when you feel better. Aiden will show you to your room."

"Aiden?"

A boy with orange hair, that doesn't look dyed, and dark red eyes (not like Voldy's) comes over. He nodded at Harry.

"I'm Aiden."

Harry shakily got up, with the help of the silver eyed girl and Aiden, and followed the orange haired man to his room. Before he went inside, he caught the glimpse of a fiery red haired girl before she disappeared into the room across from his.

"Who was that?" Harry asked Aiden.

"Hmm?"

"The girl?"

"Be more specific, I know you know Maya and Kara but that's it."

"The red head."

"That's Mackenna, she prefers Mack."

"Huh, what about the silver eyed girl?"

Aiden looked amused, "That's Jess, or Jessica. Most of the girls prefer a nickname. Maya became Aquamarine Aqua for short, Karen became Kara, Jessica Jess, and Mackenna Mack."

"But the boys don't," Harry checked.

"Nope," Aiden replied, "Abel went as Abe for a few days but he quickly made us stop."

"What did he do?" Harry questioned releasing his hold on the door knob.

"He caused a tornado in the middle of the living room."

Aiden said it like it was a daily occurance.

"He what?" Harry spluttered.

"You mean Kara and Aqua haven't told you yet? Well, we're all elementals. Abel is air, Mack and I are fire, Maya's water, and Beau is earth," Aiden replied.

"What are Kara and Jess?"

"Kara controls the weather, it pretty much copies her mood or what she wants. Jess is light, but she also has telepathy and can sense things that might have happened."

This was a lot to take in, so much that when Harry entered the room he didn't notice how plain it looked. There was a desk, a bed, a chair, and a wardrobe. That was about it. Hedwig was there, with the trunk, but he didn't notice it. Aiden was watching him, looking faintly amused.

"Then why am I here?" Harry questioned.

"Aqua has this weird sense," Aiden started slowly, "She can sense people like us. She sensed it in you, could tell that you have something. Our saying 'Poseidon can be found deep within Atlantis' is our way of communicating. Saying that we found another."

"But… I'm not special."

Aiden made a low growling noise before stopping, "Harry, you're pretty special. Trust me on that. Now, aren't you supposed to be sending a letter."

Aiden smirked as Harry jumped up and ran to the desk. The male fire elementalist left the room, leaving Harry to writing his letter.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I solemnly swear that I am no good. First off, I'm safe. One hundred percent safe. My Uncle went pretty far. Some friends of mine, I won't tell you who in case the letter gets intercepted, came and took me from my aunt and uncles. Now, I went willingly, and knew they were coming ahead of time. Now, secondly, if Dumbledore's looking for me tell him to F*ck off. I don't want to be found and I've been told that no one can find me here unless I want them two. And lastly, I'll do my best to keep in contact, but honestly I don't know if I'll be able too. They haven't explained much, other than that I'm safe here. Oh, one more thing, can you tell Moony that I'm safe? I'm fine also, they healed me… well I healed myself before their healer could do much. I don't know how… maybe since the blocks came off I can heal myself better. I don't know, can you ask Moony for me? _

_-Prongslet_

He sealed the letter and sent it off, only for another owl to come through. At least, he thought it was an owl. It looked more like a weird deformed bird. He immediately knew who it was. After all, who else would get such a weird owl.

_Dear Harry,_

_I got your box. It was gold. You do know that it has a Blitza Kire right? I dearly hope you are having fun with your friends. I've got to go, Daddy is taking me to Sweden! We're looking for Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks. _

_~Luna_

Harry smiled, he always liked Luna. He was happy that she got one of the boxes. Now that just leaves the question at who else had gotten one.

***AT HEADQUARTERS***

Dumbledore was fuming, Harry was no longer at Privet Drive. How did he leave? Without the Order knowing, Tonks should've seen if he left. His plan to get rid of Sirius had failed, the man didn't fall through the veil. He was supposed to have fallen through the veil. Bellatrix had failed!

"Order meeting in ten," Dumbledore said to those he passed.

In the middle of the meeting Hedwig flew in and landed in front of Sirius. All conversation stopped and Sirius took off the letter. He snorted half-way through, and Remus full on laughed. The rest of the order looked confused, a few trying to read the letter over Sirius' shoulder, but failed.

"Well, what does it say?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not much," Sirius replied slipping the note into his pocket, "Just that he's safe."

"Did he say where?"

"No, said it was too dangerous."

"Sirius, we need to find him."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "He did leave you a message. F*ck off."

All of the order snorted, except Snape and Dumbledore. A few started to full on laugh. Dumbledore though, was not amused.

**Me: So, what do you think Harry can control? **

**Harry: She won't let me tell you, or give a hint.**

**Me: If you're wondering what happened to Sirius… he's indisposed at the moment. *Sends a glance at the cage in the corner with the still smurf blue and very odd looking Sirius asleep in it***

**Hermione: No one bothered to wake him up.**

**Harry: Or turn him back to normal.**

**Me: Please review, I'll let Sirius go later.**


	7. Inside the Boxes

**Me: Sirius is upset, I pranked a Marauder.**

**Sirius: Never again.**

**Me: How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?**

**Harry: Just let it go.**

**Me: Fine, I own nothing but my OC's! Especially my elementals!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Harry was confused. No, scratch that. He was beyond confused. Kara and Aqua weren't saying anything, though Kara looked amused, and the other elementals wouldn't say anything. Mackenna went out of her way to stay away from Harry, and Aiden (even if he was nice) wasn't someone you could have a conversation too. Especially if he was taking out his anger, he would cuss A LOT and randomly burst into flames. Abel was calmer, but he was either in the rafters or meditating. The kid was also deaf, so it was hard to talk to him. Jess talked with him more often, but couldn't explain stuff to him until he opened the box. He wasn't ready for that yet, so he decided to open Hermione's present.

Inside the box was a quill, journal, a note, and another box. Harry read the note first.

_Dear Harry,_

_I got this idea from Voldemort, kinda. A bit came from the Order too. First, I had Sirius and Remus help me. I started to make this last year. Originally, it was supposed to be your Christmas present, but it wasn't done in time. This journal all you need to do is write in it and choose an icon. The dog print sends whatever you write to Sirius, the crescent moon to Remus, and the quill to me. The quill is special, it's the only one that will work on the journal. There are more in the box, each different in a unique name. There's another thing in the box, but I'll let you see it. You can reuse the pages, since the charm won't wear out, and you'll receive some too. I'll let you write me first. Both Sirius and Remus can write to you too. Also, in order to get rid of the messages you receive or put them on another page all you do is tap the parchment and wait thirty seconds to erase it or tap the parchment and another parchment to switch them. That way the journal won't get over run with messages._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. To send it to all of us hit the icon with all of our individual icons together._

"Wow Hermione," Harry whispered before opening the other box.

Inside was a leather necklace, a note, and more quills. Obviously Hermione wasn't joking about the quills. The necklace had a shark tooth on the black leather strips with a few designs on it. He grabbed the other note, and wondered why there was a note in here.

_Harry- the leather necklace is a portkey to my house and Grimmauld. Just in case. To my house all you say is __**Bookworm Palace**__ and for Grimmauld it's __**Snuffles Grotto. **__This is just a precaution. –Hermione_

Harry put on the leather necklace, it helped him calm. There was a knock on the door and Jess came in. Her silver eyes creeped him out at times, but there was some kind of kindness in it. Abel was behind her, he was a boy around sixteen with blonde hair with blue tips and blue eyes. Harry knew he could hear him, but Abel was pretty good at lip reading.

"Open the box," Abel said sitting down cross legged, though he was floating in the air.

"What?" Harry asked, forgetting that Abel couldn't see his lips or hear him.

"Open the box Harry, it's time for you to know everything," Jess replied sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed.

Harry's room was the Gryffindor colors, though he was told it would change when he found out his element. Somehow the box his mother had made was now in front of him. He was guessing that Abel had done something, since the wind patterns had changed for a few minutes. With shaking hands, Harry slowly opened the box. The familiar egg was in there, with everything else. But there was a note in there. He didn't want to read it, but he knew he had too. He also saw an extra potion, a silvery blue color, but dismissed it for later.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Your father is looking over my shoulder, with Sirius and Remus. There is a lot I want to say here, and so little parchment. Your father and I are elementals, same with Sirius. Remus used to be, but it was locked up when he was bitten. Sirius was earth, ironic right. James was water, something I should've noticed. I, myself, was fire. Remus used to be air. I wonder if Jessica survives the war, she was ten when we found her. A light elemental with telepathy and the ability to see what could've been. She's your honorary aunt, despite being only fourteen at the time. She's turning fifteen soon, and if anything happens to both Sirius, Remus, and the Longbottoms she will help care for you with her parents, unless they die as well. Anyways, sweetie, the silvery blue potion will take off memory blocks. Sadly the goblins won't take them off, the ministry won't allow it. This will also show you who your soul mate is, same with the other potion. The bond will wake up once you have the potion. _

_-Mum_

**_P.S Hi Harry, it's your Dad! Ow, Lily just hit me. I love you son. Be safe, and don't go looking for trouble. Well, don't get caught. Ow! _**

A small smile appeared on Harry's face before he frowned.

"You knew my parents," he said to Jess.

"All of us did," Jess replied, "Though they were too young to remember."

Harry took the potion, looking at Jess who nodded, and swallowed it. Memories flew through his mind. Catching Dumbledore paying Ron, Remus saving him from the Dursley's at a young age, Jess and her parents raising him before getting their memories taken by Dumbledore and the parents getting murdered, becoming good friends with Kara, Cedric living but getting killed by Dumbledore and memories changed, Sirius getting freed since they managed to keep Wormtail captured, finding out Ron's true loyalty, Ginny raping him, the Dursley's raping him with Dudley's gang, the abuse getting found from the neighbors and Harry sent to an orphanage, Aunt Marge abusing him, Draco and Kara being close friends with him and Hermione, going around Diagon with the Malfoy's and Kara, McGonagall believing them with the Stone, Harry and Hermione finding out about the Basilisk before time, seeing Sirius in third year, a lot of changes with fourth (including Kara going out with Krum and Hermione with him), unmasking Crouch early, Quidditch team managing to somehow adopt him (still doesn't understand) but Dumbledore interfering, and much more. The memories ended on Hermione and Harry knew immediately that she was her soulmate.

A gasp came from Jess as tears spring into her eyes. Apparently since he drank the potion it also took all the memory blocks off the others that got obliviated. A growl running through the mansion, as that is what it was, confirmed this theory. Harry hurriedly wrote in the journal.

_Dear Hermione, Sirius, and Remus,_

_I am currently cursing Dumbledore with my whole body. If your memories have returned I am sure you're doing the same. _

"Jess," Harry started.

"They can come, Sirius and Remus are always welcome and Hermione is allowed to come," Jess replied before Harry could finish.

_Jess, Jessica for Sirius and Remus, says that you guys can come. Mione, she's the one in charge here. Dumbledore will soon figure out that your memories have returned. I don't want you guys to get hurt, so I'll come get you soon with one of the others help, probably Kara and Aqua. I'll see you later around sixish, so be packed and ready. If you guys can meet me outside of Diagon Alley, in the Leaky Cauldron, that would be great._

_-Harry_

He touched the multi-icon with his quill and watched as the words sunk into the pages. It was so eerily like the diary that he had to resist the urge to shiver. There was a sigh from behind him and he turned around. Jess was sitting there, tears in her silver eyes, and she took a shaky breath. It was time for him to know what his element was, and only Jess could tell him. That was the way things worked as he had found, she was the only one (except maybe Abel) who knew.

"Harry, you are a shadow or darkness elemental. This does not mean you are dark," Jess told him, "Only you can choose to use your elementals for dark. I noticed it as soon as I met you. Shadows clung to you and you constantly shrunk into them, but there's also a certain light to you. Like a full moon on a cloudy night."

Harry was staring at Jess, her eyes had become unfocused. Like she was there, but not.

"We will need to work on your talents, soon you will be amazing. I feel more in you, unlocked. We will help you unlock it," her eyes became focused again, "Abel will take you to Kara. I believe she needs to speak with you."

Abel slowly released his hold on the wind and landed before opening his eyes. Somehow he knew that he was supposed to do something, and Harry guessed it had something to do with his powers. He got up to follow but stopped at Jess' voice.

"I'm sorry Harry," She whispered.

"You couldn't have done anything," Harry replied before following Abel.

Abel wasn't a talkative person, something that Harry learned quickly, possibly because Abel almost never talked and couldn't hear the conversation. They found Kara in the gym. She was practicing her karate, which she was a black belt in like most of the elementals but Abel, and was wearing a green tank-top and silver short gym shorts. On her upper arm was a snake tattoo that wrapped around her arm and the head rested on her collar bone. It was pure black and rippled whenever she moved, making it look alive. Sweat dropped from her brow and it was only upon them entering completely that she stopped.

"Jess said that you might want to talk," Harry said slowly.

"She was right, and I want to kill the old fool too," Kara ground out as she put a towel around her shoulders.

No one noticed that Abel left the room.

"You should contact Krum," Harry told her.

"Probably, but I need to talk to you first. If we can rekindle that friendship I would be grateful Harry. I remember everything now, and frankly I'm overwhelmed. There's so much I want to tell you," Kara trailed off, "You were like a little brother to me, I remember that feeling completely. I want it to be like that again."

Harry smiled at her, "Thanks Kara, also… do you know where Maya is?"

"Her room, I'll show you."

The two went down the hall and headed towards the waterfront. They were on a small island that no one, not even the wizards knew about. It was like the exact opposite of Azkaban. Harry noticed a few tropical birds and knew that this was where Sirius disappeared too when he was on the run. The water was a crystal blue. They found Aqua with her feet in the water.

"Hey Aqua," Harry greeted sitting down, "Do you want to join me in picking up Sirius, Remus, and Hermione at six."  
"I've got nothing better to do," Aqua replied, "Is Kara coming?"

"Yes," Kara answered smiling, "I won't let my little brother leave without me now am I?"

Aqua shrugged and returned to practicing. He noticed a tattoo on her neck, it was of a mermaid. The whole mermaid was black, and the wavy hair was in a halo around the mermaid. When he went inside he was met with Mackenna waiting for them. She was tapping her foot. Her hair was a fiery red was cut just above her mouth with eyes of pure gold.

"Finally, you took your time. We only have an hour before you leave. Now go run laps around the gym, I'll tell you when to stop," Mack snapped before turning on her black combat boots and walking away.

"Don't say anything," Kara warned when Harry opened his mouth.

Harry's mouth snapped shut and he sent Kara a betrayed look before jogging to the gym.

**Me: You're not going to like Mack very much, or Aqua, or Dumble's. But I really don't care.**

**Harry: It's your opinion.**

**Hermione: And sometimes it hurts, but the truth does hurt.**

**Me: You're not supposed to like Dumbles, Mack's personality will just make you hate her, and one person just told me they hate Aqua so I decided to build on it.**

**Harry: Review, honest to goodness opinion.**

**Me: Also, 2,063 words. That's probably my best, and I could've kept going if I didn't have school.**


	8. Remus, Hermione, and Sirius

**Me: Someone really hit home on Mack and Aqua. Mack, they said, is like Snape. Personally, I don't like Snape. But that was a really good comparison. As for Aqua, they said that she's a bit like Harry. I really agree with the views!**

**Harry: I just want to get to the story.**

**Hermione: Author doesn't own anything!**

**}Parseltoungue{**

**&Other Animal Speech&**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

With Beau's help, after Mack's very long and very tiring training, Harry finally managed to change his look. He made his hair straight and bright red and had it grow out so that it covered his scar, and turned his eyes hazel. All in all, if he had a sister or brother he would have been the exact copy of them. It turned out that Beau was also a metamorphous. It was time for them, Aqua and Kara with Harry, to go to the Leaky Cauldron. Right before they left a last second person decided to come. The person was Jess. She insisted that since Sirius and Remus knew her, even if she had changed over the years, they would trust her.

"Let's go," Kara said as she put a leather jacket on before Aqua vapor traveled, as the other elementals called it, them to the Leaky Cauldron.

For once, the Leaky Cauldron was nearly empty. There were a few wizards and witches there, no one very noticeable. They were early, that or the others were late. Kara and Aqua walked up to Tom while Jess took Harry to an empty table to wait. Within a few minutes, Kara and Aqua joined them. Harry was startled from his incoming doze by the bell on the door ringing merrily. First came in Sirius, behind him Hermione (who was holding a gray box), and behind those two was Remus. Remus looked unusually pale and Harry winced when he remembered that yesterday night was the full moon.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked looking around.

Jess walked up behind them and tapped Sirius' shoulder.

"Excuse me," she said.

Sirius and Remus both turned, Hermione continued walking a few steps before turning around. She had just realized that the other two had stopped. The two older men were staring at the silver eyed woman in shock. They hadn't seen her since after the death of Lily and James. Remus was the first to move, he hugged Jess tightly as the younger woman laughed and returned it. Sirius pounded the girl on the back, smiling broadly.

"I see Harry wasn't lying about meeting you," Sirius said.

"Where is he anyways?" Hermione questioned, "And who are you?"  
"Hermione, this is Jess. Harry's surrogate aunt. If the Longbottoms, Remus, and I couldn't take care of him… well Harry was supposed to go with her," Sirius explained before turning too Jess, "Where's my godson?"  
"He's with Aqua and Kara," Jess said.

"Who?" Sirius asked as dawning comprehension came over Remus.

"Water and Weather elementals. Don't you remember from coming when you were on the run?"

"They changed their names then. I remember Water was Maya and Weather was Karen."

"Nicknames Sirius."

As they were talking they made their way to the table. Kara had taken off her jacket and now her snake tattoo was visible. Hermione sat down next the now red head Harry and started talking to the group.

"Ready to go Harry?" Jess questioned.

"Took you guys long enough, I was starting to think that Abel's portkey was going to take off without you guys," Harry replied.

"It's password activated," Aqua pointed out.

"Exactly."

Jess scowled at Harry before taking the portkey, an old book, and hitting Harry upside the head with it. Harry scowled and muttered a few bad words under her breath before Kara hit him upside the head. He scowled at Kara, who smiled at him innocently. Harry pretended to pout, emitting giggles from most of the girls. Aqua was the only one who didn't laugh, but her lips quirked.

"Are we going to do some shopping?" Kara questioned, "Might as well as long as we're here.

"That's a good point," Aqua agreed, "Besides; I have to get to work."

"Fine," Jess sighed sticking the book in her bag, "But we all meet up here after Aqua gets off work."

Harry grinned broadly and let Kara and Hermione drag him away. Sirius walked after them, laughing, and Remus went straight to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione ended up ditching Kara and Harry, who wanted to go to Magical Menagerie, and instead went to Flourish and Blotts where Remus still was. They entered the store and looked around.

"Are you planning to get an animal?" Harry questioned.

"No, but all Elementals need a familiar that represents their element. Hedwig doesn't work for you," Kara replied as she walked around.

"But what about the familiar eggs?"

"They won't hatch until you are of age or in great need."

"Then what's your familiar?"

"A storm cat, her name is Chloe," Kara responded as she bent down next to a box filled with black cats.

&Idiot& one of the cats mewled &We aren't shadow cats, stupid wizards. They just assume all black cats are shadow cats&

Harry was so startled he almost knocked over a cage of rats.

"Harry?" Kara asked turning around.

"I'm fine," Harry replied bending down next to the cats, &How can I understand you?&

&You speak? You can understand us?& one of the other cats exclaimed.

&Yes…&

The cats jumped around and the two kids decided to continue on. They found the snakes; there was one with black and silver scales. The black and silver snake lifted its head and stared at Harry in the eyes. Oddly enough, Harry couldn't force himself to look away. It was as though the snake had paralyzed him. The other snakes all turned to watch as their king studied this human boy. All the other animals seemed to freeze and were all watching the two. Slowly, the snake bowed down.

}You are worthy{ the snake hissed.

}What is your name{ Harry questioned.

}Speaker{ all the other snakes exclaimed.

}I have no name. I am a shadow snake, the last of my kind{

"Harry?" Kara questioned.

"It's fine," Harry replied before returning to the snake.

}Would you like to come home with me{

}I will need to bite you to bond{

Harry winced }Very well, I will name you Tars{

}Thank you Master{

Tars wound his way around Harry's arm before biting his wrist. Pain exploded around the bite, but Harry did not cry out. The number one rule at the Dursley's was to not cry out while in pain. Tars watched Harry, the snake looked impressed, before wrapping around his neck. They paid for the snake, and got a pamphlet about how to care for it.

"Now, let's go scare Sirius," Harry said sounding nearly pleased.

"No, we need to go. Where are they?" Kara asked her voice laced with worry.

"What are you talking about?"

Kara didn't answer and they found the others in the book store. Hermione was curled up on a window seat reading a book on Merlin, Sirius was teasing Remus over the books he was looking at, and Jess was at the front buying a few books. There was no time to explain, according to Kara, and she took them all to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Aqua looked up at them when they walked in.

"What's going on?" she questioned.

Before Kara could answer Fred and George appeared.

"Harry! We got your box! Both of us!" they chorused.

"Hi," Harry replied smiling, "Good to see you two, and nice to know. Now Kara, what's going on?"

"Voldemort, he's coming," Kara replied.

"How do you know?" Aqua asked, "You can't tell things like that!"

"Abel, he contacted me," Kara answered pulling on her jacket.

"But Abel's not telepathic!" Jess exclaimed.

Kara sighed, "No, but I am. I stayed with him, in a sense, and he warned me. We need to go!"

"No!" Harry shouted, "We can't leave Diagon Alley undefended."

Sirius looked torn, "Harry, you need to learn to control your element before you can fight. It's unlocked, and could be dangerous if you don't learn to control it. You could kill someone."  
Harry looked hurt, but didn't argue anymore with Sirius. The older man seemed to know what was going through Harry's mind, and hurried to reassure him.

"Harry, it's not that we don't trust you. But right now it's better to be safe then sorry."

The younger boy nodded and Jess looked at them amused.

"Just grab the portkey," She ordered, be she was smiling at the kids (well, Sirius and Harry).

The kids obeyed and both Sirius and Remus also touched the old book. Harry was squished between Sirius and Hermione, with Remus on Sirius's other side and the three elementals on Hermione's right. Jess looked around to make sure that everyone had at least a body part touching the old book.  
"Okay then, _The Elementals_," Jess said.

Fred and George watched in shock as they disappeared before shrugging and going to warn the Order of Voldemort's impending attack.

Harry hated portkey's, he had a phobia of them after the first task. Of course, being Harry, he didn't tell anyone. No one knew at all. He hadn't even told Sirius, and he usually tells Sirius everything. They landed right in front of Abel. Harry tried to control his breathing but it didn't work. All he saw was the graveyard, the green light, and Voldemort. The whole graveyard scene flashed through his mind, even if Cedric hadn't died there… he had still been tortured and was used to raise Voldemort.

"Harry breathe. 1…2…3…1…2…3," someone, Sirius, ordered above him.

Some part of Harry's brain heard Sirius and latched onto it. His breathing slowly became normal and he heard relived sighs from above him. Another part of Harry's brain was embarrassed that they saw him lose control, while the other argued that he could trust them. Harry subconsciously clutched Sirius' shirt as the older man comforted him.

"I forgot," Abel said.

"Well, he doesn't really admit when he has a weakness," Sirius replied almost sarcastic.

"Sorry," Harry apologized quietly.

"He needs a mind healer," Kara said.

"No," Harry replied shortly, "No."

He managed to untangle himself from Sirius and was now glaring at Kara, who glared back. Neither one would back down. The shadows were starting to cling to Harry, making him seem almost dangerous. Remus and Sirius both looked at each other while Hermione went closer to Harry. She seemed almost hesitant, but knew she needed to state her opinion. Hermione also knew that she was Harry's soul mate. So she knew that she had to talk to Harry before anything happened.

"It wouldn't hurt to try," She offered.

"I'm not talking to someone I don't know about what goes on in my mine! Or things that happened to me!" Harry exclaimed before trying to calm himself as the shadows started to twist around him.

"Then talk to me instead."

Everyone looked shocked by Hermione's announcement before it was shot down by Mack.

"He won't have time," Mack announced, "Between training with me to learn more about his element."  
"Then make time Mackenna," Jess said, "He needs it."  
"Not as much as he needs to control his element!"

Jess stared down Mack before the girl huffed and left the room. A soft sigh came from Jess, who looked slightly depressed. Sirius gave the light elemental a hug before Aqua took him and Remus to their rooms. Jess watched as Harry shakily got up with Hermione's help and they went to his room. Her box was left in the main room, and Jess smiled when she saw it was gray.

"Harry, did you get a snake?" Hermione asked looking at the black and silver snake wrapped around Harry's shoulders.

"Yep, this is Tras," Harry replied, }Tras this is Hermione{

Tras stuck out his forked tongue and tasted the air, }She is pretty, you would do good to treat her well{

} Shuddup {

Hermione smiled at the blush on Harry's face. He looked so cute when he blushed. Tras was obviously teasing Harry, if the way he kept getting redder and redder was any indication. Oh, if Sirius and Remus could see him now. He would never hear the end of it.

"Mack's a character," Hermione commented.

"She means well… I think," Harry replied.

**Me: Poor Harry, I kinda stopped it there because I had an idea for a fanfiction.**

**Harry: She had the idea while looking at a picture on Facebook.**

**Me: Shut up Harry. Also, I have a question. Should I add to this story Harry's memories going back into his eleven year old body, or do a completely other story with the idea but from seventeen year old Harry's body. Either way it will still be Harmione.**

**Hermione: Review!**


	9. The Sorting

**Me: TIME SKIP! CAUSE I KINDA WANNA GET TO HOGWARTS!**

**Hermione: Whoa, that was random.**

**Harry: Whatever, she's not bothering us.**

**Me: WOHOO! HOGWARTS! AU SIXTH YEAR!**

**Harry: Author doesn't own anything, as much as she wishes too, all she owns is her OC's**

**TIME SKIP TO TRAIN**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Neville walked into the compartment that held Harry, Hermione, the Elementals (Mack, Abel, and Aiden had decided to join Hogwarts and were supposedly exchange students from a small school), the Twins, and Luna. Kara and Aqua were arguing about one thing or another while the other Elementals watched amused. They had a new DADA teacher, which Jess and Harry's guardians were refusing to talk about. Abel himself knew, but he refused to tell as well.

"C- can I sit here?" Neville asked.

"Sure thing," Harry replied smiling.

"Did you hear about what happened at Diagon Alley?" Neville questioned Harry, "Also, I got your box but my owl couldn't find you."

"No we didn't," Hermione answered Neville before Harry could say anything, "What happened."

"Well, the Order was tipped off and well… here."  
Neville handed them a Newspaper.

**_Attack on Diagon Alley_**

**_By, Rita Skeeter_**

_On Monday August 10, thirty Death Eaters apparated onto Diagon Alley. Somehow, a group of Dumbledore's people were tipped off and managed to get there in time. The fight was long and tedious, lasted for nearly a week with both side not backing down. Many deaths were accounted for. They are as followed; Ollivander, Florean Fortescue, Xeno Lovegood, and a few stander by's. Mostly muggleborns were killed. There were no Death Eater deaths or any captures. Any Death Eaters have yet to be named. None of those that witnessed the attack would give an interview and Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones would not disclose any information. Professor Albus Dumbledore did say that Harry Potter was not anywhere nearby and was not harmed during the attack. No one would say who tipped them off about the attack, other than a young girl gathered a group and they portkeyed away, minutes before the attack itself happened…_

The story went on about the attack, which was more along the lines of Death Eaters using Unforgivables, the aurors not showing up until the very end of the fight, and the Order using passive spells. Harry growled and threw the newspaper at the wall. Hermione put an arm on his shoulder and Harry took calming breaths. He could feel his element swirling around him.

"What does it say?" Kara questioned.

"So many innocents," Harry whispered, "We could've helped! We could've saved them."

"Or more could've been killed," Mack replied scathingly, but not hurtful as it had been a few weeks ago.

"Harry, it was better that you left," Aiden said, "You had no control then."

"Thestral's are creatures of the shadows," Luna said, "As are shad-owleans."

Everyone stared at her, as though she were mad, except Abel. He nodded in agreement with her statement. That settled it for those that knew about Abel's gift, Luna was partially a seer. Harry crossed his arms, and everyone noticed how the shadows seemed to move and the lights seemed to flicker and darken. From her spot next to Harry, Hermione started to rub her thumb over his hand.

"Calm Harry, deep breaths," Mack coached him from the other side of the compartment.

Harry did as asked. Mack had coached him to do it after a panic attack, which had happened a few times when they did Wizarding duels (magic wasn't sensed at the castle where they lived) or after a nightmare. He refused to talk though, not to a mind healer or anyone. Therefore, Mack took it upon herself as the annoying older sister (as they were all pretty much one big dysfunctional family) to teach him how to calm himself. It worked for his element too.

Once Harry had calmed he spoke again, "Have any of you used the animagus potion yet?"

"No," Fred and George chorused.

"Not yet," Neville replied.

"Decided to wait for you," Kara said, "Aqua chose the same."

"Patience is a virtue," Luna answered dreamily.

"You know my answer," Hermione reminded him.

"Well, after dinner meet me outside the Room of Requirement," Harry said.

They all nodded their appreciation and watched as Ron walked past, scowling unhappily. Harry and Hermione shrunk backwards and Ron passed by. A sigh of relief exhaled from the both of them and Harry finally let himself relax enough and he fell asleep.

Harry woke up to Hermione shaking him. Someone had spelled on his school robes and they were now at Hogwarts. Thankfully there had been no nightmares so they all got out of the train and managed to fit themselves in one carriage. It wasn't as uncomfortable as one might think, Abel floated in the middle, and Kara used a spell to make it slightly more comfortable. There also seemed to be the same charms on the carriage as Mr. Weasley's old car. Besides, Beau used his metamorphous ability to make himself smaller so he could sit on his sister's lap, though it was kinda creepy to see him around the size of a five year old. Harry saw the Quidditch team, minus Wood and Angelina but that was to be expected. They all waved at him, but they looked pissed as well.

"Hey Beau," Aqua said almost conversationally, "You know it's weird to see you so small."

"Well," Beau replied, his voice squeaky and high, "It's not my fault that you guys take up all the room!"

Before any real fight could take part, they all had to get off. Those that hadn't been sorted yet (Beau, Mack, Aiden, and Abel) went to where the first years come in. Kara and Aqua went to the Slytherin table, Luna to Ravenclaw, and the others to Gryffindor. The Quidditch team surrounded Harry everywhere else and they all grinned at him.

"Hey Harry," Katie said, "Sorry we couldn't contact you, all our owls refused to go."

"It's fine Katie," Harry replied smiling at the girl.

Alicia spoke up, "I'm sorry Harry, I wish we had remembered."

"Again, it's fine."

He was sure he was blushing and thankfully they stopped when Dumbledore stood up. The older man made eye contact with Harry and he felt a brush against his occulmency shields but managed to keep Dumbledore out. Dumbledore looked surprised, but quickly recovered. Everyone looked at him for something to be said, since this was unusual. He usually didn't speak until after the first years were sorted, this was new.

"We have some transfer students this year, from the London School for the Wizarding," Dumbledore said it as though it was a bitter taste in his mouth, "They are a small school with only a dozen or so kids. The school was shut down due to lack of students. There are four of them, and they will be sorted after the first years."

With that said, the first years came in and the song begun.

_Years ago, back when I was first made_

_There came a group of witches and wizards, all with a special magic_

_One could control air_

_But with the gift of the seer_

_Another could control water_

_And she had the power of a healer_

Harry looked towards Aqua, and she seemed to be thinking hard.

_Yet again one could control all the earth_

_But he was peaceful and a metamorphous, but don't put him near the hearth_

_A fiery temper that one had, for she was just like fire_

_A good friend she was, and powerful at her control, yet all she wanted was to go higher_

_Two more, a witch and wizard, who was more powerful than most_

_The Witch had powers over light, and the Wizard shadows_

_Her power of light came with the ability to see what could have been, something that had her sad_

_The male, oh no, he was not dark; no one knows the full extent to his abilities. For he is not talked often._

_Now these six people, they all had their gifts and powers, they defeated the darkest wizard of their time._

_And he was no slouch either._

_These six people, as different as Gryffindor and Slytherin, were powerful united._

_But they would have fallen if divided._

The Sorting Hat went quiet and Harry stared at Hermione. Her lip was a thin line, almost not there. The other elementals were looking at each other. Harry didn't notice they had gone through all the sorting until Beau was called.

"Channing, Beau," McGonagall said.

Everyone started whispering, for Aqua's last name was Channing. Why hadn't Beau, since the two were twins, gone to Hogwarts with her. Off at the Slytherin table, Aqua was ignoring everyone's attempts to get anything out of her. A glare was sent Harry's way when he was caught looking at her. Kara, meanwhile, was growling at anyone who dared to do anything. Tars tightened his grip around Harry's upper arm, where he had fallen asleep, and Harry winced. Over the course of the month left before school, Tars had begun to like Aqua.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat shouted suddenly.

Beau went over to where the cheering was, and Harry couldn't help but muse at how different Beau was from his sister.

"Davis, Mackenna," McGonagall called.

"It's Mack," the fire elemental said as she perched on the stool.

This one took longer than Beau's. Mackenna could go to either Slytherin or Gryffindor. As much as the two houses hated each other, the two had more alike then they knew. Gryffindor's were brave, and Slytherin's had to be brave to go after their ambitions. There were times that Gryffindor's had to be cunning, they needed it when they were on their crazy adventures. It wasn't such a hard thing to see. Mack could go to either.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

Mack herself looked shocked, but she went to the Gryffindor table.

"Levy, Abel," McGonagall continued.

Abel was easy, the Sorting Hat called it two seconds after the hat was placed on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

They were all in separate houses, well that made it more difficult. Abel went to Ravenclaw, and Harry suspected that the house told him ahead of time where he was going. Everyone settled down a few minutes later. Dumbledore stood up and his grandfatherly smile sickened Harry. There was no way that he could trust Dumbledore anymore not after…

"Welcome, to another year. Before we start, I have a few announcements. Since Professor Sinistra retired, one of the transfer students teacher has decided to take up the job. May I present Professor Jessica Moon."

Moon was a made up name, as Jessica's last name was actually Ollivander (which meant she was Harry's Aunt for real, since she was Ollivander's child and his mother's cousin) but they figured it was to known of a name. It was agreed that she would be known as Professor Moon. Remus came up with it as a joke, but everyone liked it. It was ironic that she was the Astronomy teacher though.

"And then, for DADA, since Professor Umbridge sadly left," No one looked sad, "Professor Lupin has agreed to teach again, but for the week of the full moon Sirius Black has graciously accepted the offer to teach then."

Everyone looked startled, but Harry was planning on a way to get back at them for not telling him. He made eye contact with each elemental, and Hermione, and they all nodded. They were on board for it. Oh, the new Marauders were here at last. Now all they needed was Marauder names. Eh, they could do that after they get their forms.

**Me: Forms will be said in the next chapter, I'm not really supposed to be on the computer right now…**

**Harry: She snuck the laptop into her room.**

**Me: Shush.**

**Hermione: Oh grow up you two. Please review, guesses with the forms will be welcome.**


	10. Animagi

**Me: I just realized something, Fred and George are gone this year… but whatever. The reason why they are here will be mentioned once they get to the Room of Requirement. Also, there will be a story about what Harry's life would be like without Dumbledore's meddling… and I haven't decided on the memories story yet. It's still being decided.**

**Hermione: Yeah, I was the one who pointed it out.**

**Harry: Author owns not but her OC's. **

**}Parseltoungue{**

**&Other Animal Speech&**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The Room of Requirement was just big enough for their needs. All around them were special cushions and books. The books were for stories on others who have achieved their forms. Kara and Aqua looked around, Fred and George sat down on matching cushions, Luna was talking dreamily to Neville, and Hermione went straight to the books. She squealed happily and sat down on an armchair the room produced for her and went straight to reading. All their animagi potions were in front of their cushions, having been put there as soon as they walked in. Hermione's brown eyes went back and forth on the pages, reading faster than Harry had ever seen. Kara joined her in reading, her own bluish gray eyes skimming over the pages.

"Oh! You can have more than one form!" Hermione exclaimed.

}Of course{ Tars hissed sounding exasperated }Did she not know that{

&Oh hush Tars& Chloe the storm cat replied &Not everyone can be as smart as you&

No one else mentioned the conversation, though Harry suspected that Kara only heard Chloe's part of the conversation; as she was, after all, bonded with the cat. Harry, meanwhile, understood all of it and was faintly amused. A low growl, from Hermione so Harry didn't understand it, showed that she was upset.

"The wizard with the most forms was Merlin, he had five. A dragon, a king cobra, a dog, a cat, and a small sparrow," Hermione listed, "No one has gotten more than two since then."

"Well, knowing Harry-" Fred started.

"-He'll have six!" George finished.

"Why are you two here anyways?" Neville asked, "Didn't you leave last year."

"Ah, my dear brother-"

"Neville hasn't heard! Well you see-"

"-Our dear mum-"

"-insisted that we-"

"-return for out NEWTS."

"Dunno why-"

"-we have a successful business-"

"-But you never-"

"-never-"

"-say no to mum."

"It's scary," they said together.

The two shivered as though terrified.

"Besides," Fred said suddenly serious, "We got our memories back. And we're pissed. We are going to do everything in our power to protect Harry."

Said boy blushed, especially when everyone nodded in agreement. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tars turned himself into a gag by winding around over Harry's mouth. Those that hadn't seen Tars screamed something akin to bloody murder, which caused the snake to roll his eyes… if that, was even possible. A small muffled noise came from Harry.

"Let's just get on with the animagus forms," Hermione said when she successfully stopped her giggling.

Everyone sat down on one of the cushions, and stared at the animagus potions. Together, the group of eight, lifted the potions to their mouths and swallowed. Immediately, a trance like state came upon them. Harry's vision flickered and faded before darkness appeared. The darkness stayed for a while, before slowly colors appeared in his vision.

_He was flying, his golden wings moving faster than a hummingbirds and he was moving quicker than a snitch. His body was chubby, but he was light. A hand reached out to catch him and he quickly changed course. He was a Snidget.*_

_He was slithering on the ground. A kid caught his eye on a mirror and they immediately became petrified. Next he met someone straight on and they died. He was a basilisk._

_He was flying again, and in a flash of flames he appeared in another destination. His wings were pure black, with some flecks of gold and silver. He was a phoenix._

_He was running quickly on the ground, his hooves (yes, I said hooves) clattering on the forest ground. Skeletal wings protruded out of his back and he was a silky black. He was a thestral. _

_He was running through the woods. His speed unmatched, nothing could stop him. He caught sight of himself in the puddle. He had pure black fur with green eyes. There was no way that anyone could keep him from running. He was a wolf, but not just any wolf, the extinct shadow wolf._

_He was standing tall, clawed feet clutched the ground. Gigantic wings protruded out of his pack. Silver flames leaped from his mouth and smoke billowed out his nose. He was a Dragon, the kind he didn't know._

_He was in a tree, nearly unnoticed. His body blended in with the tree. Completely blended in, unless you noticed the 3-D. He was a chameleon; a magical one that the only way you could see him was if you noticed the invisibility was 3-D._

_"__Young one, you will be able to transform immediately. Do not tell anyone of your chameleon form except your soul mate."_

He came out of his trance, to see that the others were already out. Hermione was beaming, the Twins grinning at each other, Neville blushing, Luna being her usual dreamy self, and the two Elementals completely relaxed. Hermione couldn't keep it in anymore. She burst out her form.

"I'm an owl! Brown and gray with brown eyes!" she exclaimed.

"Congrats!" The Twins chorused, "We're Spider Monkeys!"

"Neville" Harry asked, hoping to wait for a while.

"I'm a grass hopper," he said, "As well as a lion."

"I'm a dove," Luna said, "Completely white."

"I'm a king cobra," Kara answered the unasked question.

"Sea monster," Aqua deadpanned, "No, I'm actually a shark as well as a deer."

"What about you Harry?" Kara questioned.

Harry turned red, he was hoping that they would forget about him. The Dursley's did that well enough. After all, no one would know he lived there if they didn't already.

"I'm a Snidget, Basilisk, Pheonix, Shadow Wolf, and an unknown dragon," Harry muttered.

"Whoa, you got the same amount as Merlin!" Fred and George exclaimed.

Hermione was studying Harry with an unrecognizable expression.

}She knows{ Tars warned.

}I figured that out myself Tars{ Harry replied.

The girl gave Harry a hard look before turning to talk to Aqua. Harry remembered that they needed to give themselves Marauder names. He tried many ways to get their attention, but all failed. With one last desperate attempt, he used his element to tie them up and gag them. Fred and George glared at Harry, and it released them first. Then the others not long behind.

"Marauder names," Harry offered.

"Ah, I think Aqua should become Hooves," Kara said.

"No, I refuse," Aqua replied, "Why can't we use Maya?"

"Cause the Slytherins know your name."

"What does your form look like?" Harry asked.

"My shark is a Megladone, looks like a great white just a lot bigger, and my deer is so black it's almost blue with white spots."

"We could call you Spots, or Dots."

"WhiteDots," Aqua answered, "Spots sounds like a dog."

"Dot's for short."

Harry nodded, one down seven to go. Now it's time for Hermione.

"SharpTalons," She answered, "I'm SharpTalons."

"Talons for short," Harry agreed.

Well, that certainly made things easier. Everyone nodded in agreement, and no one noticed the Marauders map adding on their names. It was open, since he had forgotten to close it, and now was adding each of their names to it. Now it was the twins turn. Knowing them it would be ridiculous names. Everyone would have to hope for the best.

"Fred's Softtail, and I'm Hardfur," George said.

"Tail and Fur for short," Harry suggested and the Twins nodded.

"ManeHopper?" Neville asked.

"No, you're Roar!" The Twins exclaimed.

The Marauders Map put Neville down for Roar, which Harry noticed and it stuck.

"Kara?" Harry asked.

"I'll go with SlimeyScales," Kara answered crossing her arms, "Scales for short."

It stuck, that or the Marauders Map noticed she wouldn't change it.

"WhiteFeathers," Luna said, "Feathers for short."

"Now for Harry," The twins put on their best thinking face.

Harry became increasingly worried. Everyone was looking at him, trying to figure out the best name for him. It was Hermione who suggested it. And it stuck. There was no changing it once the Marauder's map put it down. Naturally, Hermione wouldn't let it change. And that was how Shade, Talons, Feathers, Scales, Dots, Tail, Fur, and Roar came to be.

**Me: I have decided. The memories one is going to be in my Doctor in the Fireplace Story (A Doctor Who and Harry Potter Crossover) Prank in next chapter, I promise. Now give me prank ideas! **


	11. Shadow and Talons Pranks and Wolfstar

**Me: My sister hit me, since she hates this story, since I'm not updating the ones she likes. Well, screw her!**

**Harry: As you can see, her sister and her relationship is not great.**

**Me: Shut it Harry, I don't own anything but my OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The next morning Harry was cornered by Hermione. She dragged him into a nearby empty classroom and pinned him to the wall. Harry licked his lips, and knew that he didn't mention two of his forms. One was an accident, the thestral but it didn't matter since no one could see it anyways, and the other was on purpose, the chameleon. He knew he couldn't hide anything from Hermione, which annoyed him at times.

"What aren't you telling me?" Hermione questioned.

"I have two more forms," Harry whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened, "What are they?"

"A Thestral, which I forgot to mention, and a chameleon."

The young witch released Harry and they went down to the Great Hall. A small smirk graced Harry's face when they entered, and the others of the new Marauders regarded him warily. The Quidditch team surrounded him, making it so that Ginny and Ron couldn't come closer. And the other three Elementals; Mack, Abel, and Aiden; joined them at the table. Harry crossed his arms and looked at the Staff Table, ignoring the wafting smells of the food in front of him.

"I don't suggest you eat anything," Harry warned the Quidditch team, Elementals, and Marauders, and they immediately dropped the food they were going to eat, "Dobby's going to bring us food later."

The prank was in affect almost immediately after that. Every males was suddenly dressed up in girly colored frilly dresses with bows in their hair to match. All the girls were dressed up in clown outfits with different colored hair, and Dumbledore was completely bald. Snape suddenly stood up, much to the others amusement as he was wearing a pink frilly dress with pink bows. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead started singing 'I Feel Pretty' with the Slytherin's joining in at the chorus.

"Shade!" Hermione hissed, but she was shushed quickly by the other Marauders.

Sirius, in a purple dress and bows, was trying his hardest not to laugh. When he opened his mouth, nothing but bright pink and purple bubbles came out. Lupin, who was in a silvery dress with one huge bow sitting on top of his head, poked one. It didn't pop, instead he was sucked into the bubble. Jess retreated backwards, glaring at the others from across the room. A shadow appeared, twisting and turning before it made out words.

'Hello all, the Prank will last for the whole day. I'm Shade, leader of the New Marauders. They will all introduce themselves on their own. Oh, and Moony, Padfoot, and Light payback is coming your way'

The shadows faded away and the Marauders glared at Harry. He huffed and avoided looking at them if at all possible. Hermione forced him to look at her, and he offered a shrug.

"I figured that we would all introduce ourselves in our own way."

The Marauders sighed before agreeing. Nothing happened for the rest of the day, at least not until lunch. Every house was on edge, wondering if the others of the New Marauders would begin their prank now. Hermione was wearing a satisfied smirk while looking around. The others ate their food once Hermione began too, thankfully nothing bad happened. Not yet at least.

All the owls flew in, causing loud whispers to rise up. The mail had already come, so why were owls coming in. Their answer came within seconds, much to their horror. A few owls flew above the staff table, and some weird dust rained down on them. Within seconds, the first people the staff saw they started flirting with. Remus flirted unashamedly with Sirius. Jess flirted with Hagrid and the other teachers flirted with whoever was on their other side. Fights broke out quickly, between two people flirting with the same person.

The students suddenly got sprayed with a huge hose and they were all soaked with a potion. A few of the older kids sniffed it before realizing what it was. A love potion, this was not good. Fred and George glared at the Marauders; whoever stole their idea was going to pay. The only problem was, they didn't know who had done it yet. Within seconds, those that got sprayed went to the one the love potion was keyed too. When the dust and the potion faded off everyone was blushing spectacularly, except Sirius who was still flirting with Remus.

"Who knew?" Hermione asked, "Remus and Sirius do like each other."

Remus stepped hard on Sirius' foot, and he blushed when he realized everyone was staring. Fred turned to George triumphantly, standing up.

"You owe me five galleons," He shouted loud enough for the others to hear.

The two Professors blushed and looked anywhere but the other. Everyone's attention was soon caught by the owls forming a few words in the air. It read:

This prank was formed by SharpTalons, but you can call me Talons. Also, Roar you owe me ten galleons.

Everyone broke into whispers as the owls flew out of the room. From the look that Sirius, Remus, and Jess were giving them; they were going to get detention in the next class. It was that or they would get a note to visit them. And knowing Sirius, they would be forced to come. And Remus and Sirius' class was next. Yay.

The Marauders sat in the back, out of sight out of mind right? Wrong. As soon as they walked in, Sirius and Remus motioned for Harry to come forward. The Slytherins, except Kara and Aqua, snickered at Harry. Someone in the back muttered, 'Teachers Pet, he lives with the werewolf and convict.' Harry went to glare at his classmates, but there was no way to know who it was.

"Harry here," Sirius said slinging an arm around his godson, "Is going to be our guinea pig today."

Harry snorted, oddly enough a guinea pig isn't one of his forms. A grin formed on his face, there's some way to get back at him.

"Professor Black," Sirius made a face at his godson, "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

Remus snickered before managing to control himself.

"Well Mr. Potter, you and three volunteers are going to duel until a winner is determined. Now choose the three of your peers," Remus ordered.

Harry smiled, "Hermione, Kara, and Draco."

**Me: You guys get to choose who fights who, and then I'll determine who wins what duel. Now as for Merlin's forms, the book got his forms wrong. They knew he had five, but didn't know what his forms were except two so they made the others up. **

**Harry: Makes sense, please review.**


End file.
